


Backseat

by jyonzu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there's not even a setup it's just them banging in the Regalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyonzu/pseuds/jyonzu
Summary: Gladio and Prompto sneak off the campsite in the middle of the night for a "ride" in the Regalia.





	

Prompto's voice rang through the crisp night air, echoing off the steep rocky wall on the other side of the road as he rose and fell on Gladio's cock. He was certainly holding back, and Gladio knew that if he wanted, the blonde could let himself scream loud enough to wake their other two companions, currently (hopefully) sleeping soundly several hundred feet away at the campsite.

They were in the back seat of the Regalia where Ignis had parked it earlier, conveniently under a streetlight (which ensured they probably wouldn't get ambushed by a Hobgoblin in the middle of their it's-been-too-long-since-we've-done-this fuck). They could easily have been spotted had there been anyone around, but no one dared drive at night, especially not on this remote stretch of highway. Still, Gladio thought as Prompto let out another mewling cry, too much noise probably wasn't the best idea for their own safety. He dug his fingertips into the soft, pale flesh of Prompto's ass, increasing the friction where his glistening cock plunged in.

"Keep it down," he hissed against Prompto's ear. That only made Prompto give a particularly loud moan before biting down on his lip to stifle it, a grin creeping onto his face. The harsh glow of the streetlight above them left him in shadow when his head tipped down to face Gladio.

"You're no fun," he teased, still grinding down into Gladio's lap as Gladio's hips thrust upward. He moved his face closer to Gladio's and breathed in the hint of beer on his breath before kissing him, sucking on his lips and pushing his tongue inside.

"You know that's not true," Gladio chuckled after pulling away, "I'm lots of fun."

"Mmm," Prompto said, head falling back again, "Tons."

They fell into relative silence again, the playful mood melting back into one of quiet need and the chasing of pleasure. The only sounds now, other than the occasional insect, were panting breaths and the dull creaking of the leather interior.

Gladio mouthed along Prompto's neck when he could, and Prompto stopped gripping the top of the seat long enough to shove his shirt up, exposing his chest. He shuddered when Gladio's beard brushed against his skin, burying his fingers in Gladio's hair. Unable to move his head, Gladio flicked his tongue out to tease one of Prompto's nipples.

"Ah, _yeah..._ " Prompto hissed. Gladio brushed his thumb across the other nipple until it perked up. Prompto couldn't suppress a long moan, but kept his mouth closed in an attempt nonetheless. Gladio's cock throbbed and he felt a wave of heat flash across his very skin and bones, wanting to throw Prompto down and fuck more lovely sounds out of him - because he really did love Prompto's voice. All he wanted was to get Prompto alone - really alone - some time soon so he could let him moan and cry and scream to his heart's content. Thinking of Prompto, hands twisted in clean white sheets in some sun-drenched hotel room, yowling shamelessly and begging Gladio for more, brought Gladio close to the edge. He gritted his teeth and squeezed Prompto's ass with his free hand, hard enough that Prompto would feel it later. There was so much Gladio wanted to do to him, and stolen, sloppy kisses behind the Crow's Nest while Noct and Iggy were gassing up the car were not enough, not nearly. Even this wasn't enough. 

"Touch me," Prompto whispered. Gladio moved instinctively, his whole body willing to do whatever Prompto asked. Mouth still latched around Prompto's nipple as he flicked it with his tongue, he wrapped his hand around Prompto's cock and pumped. Prompto gasped and sighed, thrusting down onto Gladio's cock and up into his hand desperately, muscles trembling, chasing his peak. Always somewhat of a selfish lover, though Gladio had no problem indulging him.

"You like taking a ride like this?" Gladio said softly, and all Prompto could do was whimper. Though he usually never stopped talking, he tended to lose his grasp on language when he was close like this. So Gladio liked to tease him, talking and murmuring to him when he knew he was mostly incapable of a response.

"You love it, don't you? Riding my dick in the backseat? Sneaking off in the middle of the night cause you got hungry for my hard cock after one beer?"

Prompto whined again, a smirk playing on his freckled face as he bit his lip.

"How does my dick feel?" Gladio continued. Prompto's fingers dug into the leather with a squeak as he managed to shakily sigh out "A-ama...zing..."

"That's right. Do I make you feel good?"

"Yeah..." His hips were jerking frantically now, his mouth hanging open, loud breaths landing warm on Gladio's forehead.

"Good. I hear Altissia has some really nice hotels. When we get there, the first thing I'm gonna do is lock you in one and do this until you can't even scream anymore."

Prompto came into Gladio's hand, spilling over his thumb onto the trail of hair on his belly. He choked back his cries, gasping desperately into Gladio's neck, slumping forward as his hips slowed. Gladio bounced him in his lap a few more times, purring a series of "good, so good, good boy, that's it" as Prompto sang little oversensitive whimpers into his hair. Gladio unloaded inside him, and they settled against one another, panting for a moment -

until the air was split by the collossal ripping, creaking sound of an Iron Giant's arm bursting from the ground, jolting them back to reality.

"Shit," Gladio exclaimed, and Prompto was shrieking, _laughing_ , giddily scrambling over the car door and booking it into the woods pantless, come leaking out of him. Gladio made sure to grab Prompto's discarded pants from the car seat before he was leaping out of the Regalia, heart pounding, grinning, and sprinting after the glow of Prompto's pasty legs disappearing into the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this short little thing I had to get out of my system! I'm on tumblr under the same name currently screaming about Voltron but I'm always happy to scream about Chocobros too.


End file.
